


blue.

by hw7ang



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Post Android Revolution, connor deserves all the happiness in the world, father figure Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hw7ang/pseuds/hw7ang
Summary: A small chuckle emanated from your throat because of the sight.Who would've thought that the famous deviant hunter would sleep in the hands of a human like a puppy without a care in the world?
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	blue.

You watched the world turn blue.

It wasn't often that you'd stay up during the ungodly hours of the night when half of the world was asleep—still, quiet, and undisturbed by chaos. It wasn't often that you'd stay up, listening to the sound of rhythmic whirring and slow breaths.

There was something... soothing with the way something so mechanical echoed in the room. With so much rhyme and reason, it followed the same pattern over and over. Just like a heartbeat.

It wasn't often that Connor would come barrelling down to your house in the middle of the night when it was 30 degrees farenheit outside. Then you remembered androids couldn't feel the cold.

Couldn't feel the harshness of the wind blowing down, threatening to freeze you to death.

But seeing Connor stand in your doorway, hands bunched into a fist on either side of his body, lips quivering so intensely (because of.... anger? Sadness? What possible human emotion could have driven him here this time?), it made you want to bundled him up in five layers of blankets and soothe his restless mind.

It was his eyes that broke you. His big brown eyes that have been referred to characteriscally soft and doey. His puppy eyes were gone completely, and in its place, glazed eyes that appeared much duller. It lacked the fire that you admittedly loved seeing, and instead, tears were threatening to run down his porcelain, freckle-covered face.

His eyebrows furrowed intensely when you opened that door. Above all emotions, paranoia made its way through first, "Connor, what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

All he said, just a measly whispers because if he spoke any louder, his voice would shatter like glass.

"I was _so scared_."

There were only three other occassions when Connor had uttered that sentence with so much emotion and realness that it would near convince you that he was _human_.

One, when he interfaced with Simon at the Stratford Tower, and felt him die when the deviant took a bullet to the head.

_"I felt it die. Like I was dying."_

His words replayed in your head with the same tone and expression, and you promised yourself you wouldn't remember, because hearing it the first time broke your fragile human heart.

Two, when Hank was hospitalized due to a car accident, and his condition was critical.

You cried that day, because the gravity and shear uncertainty of the situation pushed you down in your seat that the pressure was unbearable and you couldn't take it anymore. Connor was rendered... speechless. Silent during the entire situation. You wished you knew what was going on in that mind palace of his, because his unpredictable emotions could combat human unpredictability.

When Hank came to, Connor took a look at him. The lieutenant was dressed in bandages, and tubes were hooked up in different places. Connor broke down in front of him, griping his hand because he almost lost his father figure.

Three, when you took two gunshots during a hostage situation and spent nearly 2 months in the hospital.

Connor had never been so restless, and unable to work because all he could think about was you. When he had nothing, you were sure to remind him otherwise. If you had disappeared, he would've.. turned back into a machine.

And just the thought _terrified_ him.

Just those four words, your body was set into autopilot, and immediately nestled him into your arms.

Your body heat was all he needed.

Your hands carressing his hair and tracing small patterns on his back was all he needed.

Your soft voice whispering words of reassurance, and humming songs that he became so attuned to because of how often you sung it for him, was all he needed.

Your entire being was all he needed.

At that moment in time, when everything remained so still, it didn't matter that you were still confused, or cold because of the December wind evading your home.

Connor was the only thing that mattered, and you felt every nerve in your body tell you that this android... this man's life is so much more precious than yours.

As soon as he had calmed down, even for just a bit, you had brought him to the comfort of your bed and he had visibly relaxed. This place, he considered to be a safe haven for the both of you.

Away from the cold. From the harsh reality.

You laid there for god-knows how long, leaving little kisses on his head, softly threading your fingers through his hair to undone knots that had formed underneath his adorable woolen beanie.

His arms wove around your body, holding onto you ~~like~~ because you were the last thing that kept him bounded to the real world.

His head nestled perfectly under your jaw, cheeks pressed against your chest, as he listened to your heartbeat like a lullaby.

You watched the world turn blue.

You felt no urge to sleep because you were afraid this bliss would end much sooner than you had wished. You were afraid that something would happened to Connor while you rested. You were afraid of all the irrational things that could take place but all of that slipped away, when Connor snuggled closer to you.

His arms visibly loosened, and his breathing leveled out, signifying that it was time for him to rest.

You felt safe here as you watched the sun rise, painting your room into a vivid blue that matched the prismarine of his LED.

Then the room turned a light orange, soft and dispersed. You suddenly miss the feeling of sunlight on your skin during this long winter.

But if anything, the artificial warmth radiating from Connor was much superior.

Your attention turned back to him. You wanted to tell him how much you loved him, but you were wiser than that to wake him from his deep slumber. A small chuckle emanated from your throat because of the sight.

Who would've thought that the famous deviant hunter would sleep in the hands of a human like a _puppy_ without a care in the world?

Ah, but you knew he was much more than the supposed android detective that was built to evade emulating human emotions. He was _so far_ from that.

He was your lifeline, as you were his.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything that i like in /two/ whole years BECAUSE IVE LOST MY TOUCH
> 
> IDK BUT DBH IS HELPING ME SLOWLY REGAIN IT


End file.
